


The Man

by Aenlic (Tale)



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tale/pseuds/Aenlic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aron likes the man very much, but not more so than his master does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Incarnation Pokemon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Incarnation+Pokemon).



> Dedicated to The Incarnation Pokemon for her birthday.
> 
> Originally posted @ http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3099022/1/The_Man

There is a man, he knows, a man who makes master smiles, and he likes it best when master smiles, so he greets the man cheerfully and receives a gentle rub to his head. The man is gentle in his touch, and that gentleness is something he knows the master enjoys very much.

He nudges the master's side, clamouring for attention until the master picks him up, and introduces him to the man. The man smiles -- not politely, but meaningfully, and he likes that. He likes it when they treat him nicely, when they don't patronize him. He sticks out a hand - a paw - waving it about just a few seconds before the man takes it and shakes softly.

He chirps happily, liking how the man acknowledges him like an equal, and after being set down, wanders over to the man's lap and settles himself in there. The man is warm, like master, and the man is soft -- soft and warm and nice to sleep on. He closes his eyes and basks in the warmth and what he comes to recognize as caring love; quietly, he lingers there until the man shifts and he is awaken...

The man is leaving; he cannot help but feel saddened when a mournful look grows on master's face, but he knows the man will come back again, just like he always does, because he always does.

He pads forward and rubs against the man's ankles, purring softly as he does so. He hears the man laugh; he hears the man say, "Steven, I think your aron is in love with me."

He pulls back only to take in the man, and if Aron could speak, all he would have said at that moment was -- _no, it is Master who is in love with you._

_fin._


End file.
